A Horrible Journey
by Daae and Cage
Summary: Fawnnpaw is excited to travel to the Moonstone, until she finds out her two worst enemies, Gingerpaw and Sagepaw, will be accompanying her. What will happen when she receives an ominous prophecy?


**A Horrible Journey**

An excited Fawnpaw joyously ran to the medicine den to receive her traveling herbs. She was about to travel to the Moonstone alone with her leader, Minstar. In Thunderclan, or any clan, when you became an apprentice, you had to travel to the Moonstone. But why wouldn't you want to? The Moonstone was a place where you could speak with Starclan, their warrior ancestors. She was about to burst with joy about being chosen to go. Normally only one or two apprentices goes at a time, and right now Thunderclan had ten apprentices. So many of the other apprentices had already gone and they told tales of old warriors and wise leaders, even though you weren't supposed to speak of what you dreamed about at the Moonstone. Apprentices still talked about it anyway. Thunderclan already had five pregnant queens and many more to come, meaning more apprentices. The other clans envied the growth of Thunderclan. Right now Windclan only had two apprentices. Windclan cats were becoming weaker. If they only lived in the forest instead of on those windy moors they would be much healthier. Riverclan and Shadowclan had a normal amount of apprentices but, being disagreeable, they still envied Thunderclan. Minutes rolled by as Fawnpaw waited for Sagewhisker, their medicine cat. She suspected that Mintstar had already received her traveling herbs. Fawnpaw wanted to go right then. If only Mintstar would hurry up. She wanted to get there before sunset. If they got there afterwards, the trip would be postponed. You had to be at the Moonstone by sunset. If you arrived at night there would be no time for dreaming. Suddenly Sagewhisker padded out of the medicine den with four bundles of traveling herbs. Fawnpaw was confused. Four? There were only two cats going on the trip. Sagewhisker smiled at young Fawnpaw, she favored the she-cat. "Have fun on your journey, Fawnpaw. Now take these herbs, they may taste bitter but they will help you stay nourished on your journey." Fawnpaw gulped down the herbs, shivering at horrible taste. A light breeze carried a scent over to Fawnpaw. It was Mintstar! She must be ready to go! Mintstar walked out of her den but something was strange. She wasn't alone. Fawnpaw smelled the scents of two other cats but with the smell of traveling herbs tainting her scent of smell, there was no way of knowing who it was. The only reason she smelled Mintstar was because the leader always smelled strongly of pine and squirrel, her favorite meal. Fawnpaw heard two young cats talking to her also. She knew those voices. It was Sagepaw and Gingerpaw, Mintstar's kits.

Fawnpaw felt her hackles rise and a low growl rumbled in her throat. Fawnpaw didn't like the two she-cats at all. They only thought about themselves and not any other cat. Gingerpaw was hazel colored and had bright green eyes. She was a very attractive she-cat. The only problem was that she knew it. All of the toms fawned over her and all of the she-cats were jealous of her. Gingerpaw looked down on all the other cats. Her sister Sagepaw was almost as bad. She followed Gingerpaw around like she was the leader of the clan. It was like she would do anything for her. Well, they were sisters, but Sagepaw let Gingerpaw pad all over her. If Gingerpaw told Sagepaw to jump, she would jump. If she told her to get another cat in trouble, she'd do it. And they just loved to get everyone else in trouble. Just last week, Gingerpaw and Sagepaw put burrs in Dewkit's nest. Fawnpaw was later blamed for it. Fawnpaw was supposed to be cleaning the nursery at the time but of course, Gingerpaw strolled over with a gleam of mischief in her eyes that Fawnpaw mistook as happiness. "Fawnpaw, I know you're supposed to be cleaning the nursery but I feel so bad about accidentally getting you in trouble at training and I told Dawnfeather that I would do it" Dawnfeather was the deputy. Of course Fawnpaw had let Gingerpaw do it. Who wants to clean the nursery? Then later she was scolded by Dawnfeather. As Dawnfeather was growling at her, Fawnpaw looked around her shoulder to see Gingerpaw and Sagepaw snickering and smirking at her. They were bad news and Fawnpaw had decided to not associate with them. Suddenly Gingerpaw strolled over to Fawnpaw. She could that Gingerpaw was smirking with obvious delight at Fawnpaw's discomfort. "Good news Fawnpaw, We will be traveling with you. Won't it be super fun? But you better watch your back. I am going to ruin this for you. You know my mother will believe me and only me if you try to accuse us of anything. So don't" Fawnpaw wanted to rip Gingerpaw's throat out with her own claws. She just couldn't travel with them. She had done her best to avoid them. She went out of her way to never sit with them at meetings and she never patrolled with them. They were just annoying. She suddenly didn't want to go on this trip. How dare Gingerpaw try to ruin her trip to the Moonstone, the trip she had been waiting to go on since she was just a mere kit. Mintstar wearily padded over. Last night had been the Gathering and many cats were still tired. "Come on it's time to go", Mintstar called. Fawnpaw padded over, her paws heavy and her heart broken. This was going to be the worst trip ever.

As the group passed through Windclan territory they were stopped by a patrol. It was three cats. Rabbittail, Specklefur, and Heatherpelt "Halt, Thunderclan why are you on our territory?" Of course Heatherpelt was taking the lead on this. She was younger than the other warrior in her party, but it was said that she would become deputy one day. She was always courageous in battle and she was respectful to her clan, but she could be vicious when arguing. "I am taking these young apprentices to the Moonstone." Mintstar replied. Heatherstar's angry face lightened up. "Well of course you can pass then. I see you have your kits with you. They are fine young cats." Gingerpaw smiled, acting like the adorable kit everyone thought she was. "Thank you Heatherpelt. They say you are a fine warrior. I wish you well in the many moons ahead." What a show off, thought Fawnpaw. The Windclan warriors bid them goodbye and padded away. They had said nothing about Fawnpaw. She was ignored. Great, thought Fawnpaw, now their heads will get even bigger. Gingerpaw turned as if she knew what Fawnpaw was thinking. She made sure that Mintstar was out of earshot. "Oh, don't worry Fawnpaw", said Gingerpaw, "It's okay that they didn't notice you. We can't all be great warriors, beautiful she-cats, and the leader's kits. In fact, you're none of those things. You are a waste of time to our clan. If you really feel that bad, maybe an owl will mistake you for a kit and drag your scrawny body away to put you out of your misery." Sagepaw laughed with glee as Fawnpaw frowned.

They padded along in silence until they reached a river. "It's time to cross." Mintstar gracefully swan across and leaped up onto the banks. "Come on Fawnpaw." This was one thing that Fawnpaw was better at. She actually liked swimming. Gingerpaw was always teasing her because of it but Fawnpaw thought that Gingerpaw was just jealous because every time she tried to swim she sank like a stone, because of her heavy fur. Fawnpaw happily hopped in and gracefully glided through the water and hopped up next to Mintstar. Mintstar proudly looked at Fawnpaw. "I see water doesn't bother you. That will be a good skill to have for future battles." Fawnpaw smiled. A compliment from the leader! Wow! Gingerpaw reached the edge of the river and screeched. "I can't get wet! I'm not a Riverclan furball". Fawnpaw rolled her eyes. What a furball, she thought. Mintstar laughed." Don't be foolish Gingerpaw. This water is only up to your stomach. Stop being a kit and walk through." Fawnpaw stood on the other side and stifled laughter as Gingerpaw and Sagepaw struggled. "It's not that funny, furball". Gingerpaw said. She dragged herself up onto the bank and collapsed just as Sagepaw did the same. If they thought that was hard then they were in for a surprise. There were still many obstacles in their path. They would be very hard for pampered paws like Gingerpaw and Sagepaw. This is going to be entertaining, Fawnpaw thought.

Through the rest of their journey, the young cats trekked through grass, mud, and even more water. Fawnpaw was okay with that but Gingerpaw and Sagepaw hated it. They mewed in protest at every obstacle. And when they got to the mud Gingerpaw pitched a fit because she didn't want her precious paws to get dirty. She was wasting time so Mintstar shoved her in. It was hilarious to watch her screech! Soon they reached Highstones. Fawnpaw was tingling with excitement. She was actually going to meet Starclan. Mintstar reminded them that no talking was allowed and that they could not discuss what they saw. The tunnel was very dark and Fawnpaw bumped into Gingerpaw a couple of times, receiving a few hisses in return. When they reached the Moonstone the cats laid down. Fawnpaw pressed her nose to the cold stone, as Mintsra had said to do, just as sleep overtook her. They began to dream. Fawnpaw dreamed of meeting Spottedpelt, the old medicine cat who had died a few moons ago. She was so happy. Starclan was beautiful. The cats sparkled like stars and the beautiful forest was never-ending. But when the dream ended Spottedpelt gave her a grim message. "One of you won't make it out alive. Make sure that that cat is not you." Fawnpaw shuddered at the thought of a cat dying. Maybe if they're careful then they can prevent it, she thought. When Gingerpaw woke up she immediately yelled, "I dreamed about Starclan and I saw cats and we talked about Thunderclan and..." "Silence, you may not talk about what you dreamed of." Mintstar declared. Fawnpaw silently snickered. Fawnpaw was used to the dark so she padded effortlessly out of the tunnel and smiled as she smelled the fresh air.

They started to pad back to Thunderclan. Suddenly they came across a Thunderpath. It smelled of death. Fawnpaw was scared but she had to prove that she wasn't a scaredy-mouse. Minststar gave them a quick set of directions. "Okay, everybody, when I say go, run as fast as you can. Don't run before or after. Don't slow down. Don't look around. Just run." Minstar ordered. The apprentices mewed agreement. Gingerpaw was shivering and Sagepaw was mewling. Mintstar ran as fast as she could. She safely made it to the other side. Suddenly a huge beast zoomed past them trailing a scent of decay. "What was that!?" Gingerpaw cried. "That was a monster. They have Twolegs in their bellies. Stay away from them. Now Gingerpaw!" Gingerpaw ran and got safely across to the other side. 'Now Fawnpaw." Fawnpaw finally crossed. It was scary but exhilarating. "Now Sagepaw!" As Sagepaw dashed across she suddenly skidded to a halt. There was a sticky substance stuck to her pad. She was stuck! No, no, no, Fawnpaw thought. This could be the death Spottedpelt had spoken of. Suddenly, a rumble filled the air. Sagepaw eyes were wide with fear as she tried to break free. A monster rushed by, slamming into Sagepaw. "Sagepaw, no!" Gingerpaw shouted. The three cats dashed onto the Thunderpath. Mintstar yowled a cry of rage. Sagepaw was dead! Fawnpaw mewled out loud and then realized that Spottedpelt's prophecy was true. A cat had died.

They carefully picked up her body and carried her back to camp. They were all silent. This trip just got a lot worse, thought Fawnpaw. Gingerpaw didn't say a word. I don't belong here, Fawnpaw thought. Minstar and Gingerpaw should mourn Sagepaw by themselves. As they walked into camp all the cats gasped. Ravenclaw, Gingerpaw and Sagepaw's father, ran forth with a howl of rage and collapsed. Fawnpaw felt the same way. She was shocked that Sagepaw was really dead. She had never liked her but she didn't wish her dead. Sagepaw had her vigil that night. Gingerpaw buried her nose in her Sagepaw's fur. Fawnpaw sat in silence. Mintstar sat, her eyes glazed over with pain. All the cats were mourning the loss of one of their best apprentices. Gingerpaw hadn't spoken a word since she got back to camp. It must be the shock and the grief, Fawnpaw thought. After Sagepaw was buried by the elders, Mintstar hopped onto Highrock. "Cats of Thunderclan! Today is a special and sad day. As we mourn the death of one of my daughters, we must commence a ceremony. Fawnpaw, Gingerpaw, please walk up to me." Fawnpaw was astonished. Who knew that she would become a warrior on a sad day like today? The ceremony felt empty without Sagepaw's presence. After they completed their ceremonies Fawnpaw became Fawnpelt, and Gingerpaw became Gingerfur. Gingerfur walked up to Fawnpaw. "She should have been here. I miss her so much! I'm so sorry that we were harsh to you!" Gingerfur collapsed, weeping. "It's all my fault!" "No it isn't!" Fawnpaw declared. Gingerpaw sat up. "No, you don't understand. She thought it would be funny to pretend she was stuck but I guess then she was really stuck. I should have told her not to." Fawnpaw comforted Gingerpaw. Fawnpaw instantly knew that Gingerpaw was genuinely sorry. She forgave her, and they mourned together. That night, Fawnpaw had a strange dream. She dreamed of Sagepaw. She knew that she was in Starclan.

Over the moons the she-cats became queens, had kits, and got on with their lives. They both still remembered Sagepaw. When it came Gingerpaw's time to go to Starclan, after they became elders, Fawnpaw knew that she and Sagepaw were in Starclan together, living their afterlives happily.


End file.
